Each time a user interacts with an electronic device, the user may make an evaluation regarding the quality of the device. A pleasant experience may inform a positive evaluation by the user, and, after a time, the user may gain the impression that the device is of high quality and that the company making the device can be trusted to build reliable a devices. Such an interaction may occur each time a user inserts a connector insert into a receptacle on an electronic device.
Electronic devices often communicate and receive power over cable assemblies. These cable assemblies may include connector inserts, or plugs, on one or more ends of a cable. The connector inserts may plug into connector receptacles on electronic devices, thereby forming one or more conductive paths for signals and power.
Often, connector inserts are inserted by a user into a connector receptacle by simply pushing the connector insert into the receptacle until it cannot be inserted any further. This may leave the user unsure as to whether a connection has been made. This unsatisfactory experience may reflect poorly on the electronic device and may create doubt about the electronic device with the user.
Instead of simply pushing a connector insert into a connector receptacle until it cannot be inserted any further, it may be useful if there was some sort of unambiguous response provided to the user when a connector insert is properly inserted into a connector receptacle. If the connector insert is pleasant to insert connector receptacle, the user may gain a favorable impression.
Thus, what is needed are connector systems that provide a clear response to the user when a connector insert is properly inserted into a connector receptacle.